My First Job as a Homo
by xManiac
Summary: Sora comes from a poor family. Desperate to support himself, he takes a job as an actor with good pay. Not knowing the full details, he is in for a surprise. His job is to act in a gay porno film. Guess who he has to work with? RikuSora
1. No Job Equals No Pay

Chapter 1 of My First Job as a Homo

Summary: Sora comes from a poor family. Desperate to support himself, he takes a job as an actor with good pay. Not knowing the full details, he is in for a surprise. His job is to act in a gay porno film! Guess who he has to work with? RxS

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"No Job Equals No Pay"**

Cinnamon colored spikes stuck out from the corners of a huge fluffy looking pillow. Yeah sure, it may have looked fluffy but it wasnt comfortable at all! Sora Hikari let out a groan as the alarm clock began to ring.

Originally, the clock had played the annoying tune of CanCan, but now, it barely managed to chirp out very few of the notes. After all, he **_had_** owned it for 7 years now, and comming from a poor family, he couldnt afford another one.

The clock managed to bellow out a few more tunes, begging its owner to have mercy.

As for the owner.. he lay on the bed and groaned once more. Big electric blue eyes opened and blinked, looking over at his clock.

7:15 a.m.

"Crap! Crap! Crap Crap Crap! crapcrapcrapcrap!" He started babbling, very much resembling a chicken that was about to lay an egg.

Late to school again.

Sigh.

Oh what a wonderful way to start off the day.

He managed to tumble off the bed, slamming his grandpa of an alarm clock silent, and began to dress. His attire included a baggy black shirt, which was way too big for him, thus making his physical feature seem a bit skrawny. Plain jeans were thrown on carelessly, and a thin rope held them in place. He looked around the room, his adorably huge eyes hidden beneath thick glasses. He was practically blind without them.

Finally spotting his schoolbag under his desk, he quickly grabbed it and dashed out the room and into the room down the hallway.

His mother's room.

"Okasan? Are you awake yet?" The brunette slowly walked inside. He looked towards the bed and sighed sadly, seeing the limp figure. The figure was far too skinny, with skin so pale. Her hair stuck to her skull and sweat glistened on her forhead as she breathed heavily.

"Sora darling.. is that you?" The voice was struggling and weak, yet the love in it was strong and firm.

"Course, who else would it be?" Sora grinned cheerfully. His heart always broke seeing his only family member suffering this way, but Sora was Sora. He would always force a smile on his face no matter how tough life got. It was just the way he was.

"Going off to school already? Do you need lunch money, love? I think I have some money left over from work last week.. take as much as you need, Sora. Its in the bottom drawer."

Sora shook his head, his smile never wavering. "No I still got lots left on my lunch card." he lied.

He could never take money that his mother worked so hard for. It had to be payed for rent, electricity bills, and dinner. What was worse was that Kioko's condition had gone from bad to worse. She had been too weak to go to work for almost two years now. Ever since Sora's father and Kioko's husband, had passed away. In the present day, she could barely get out of bed and the hard earned money was running out.

Kioko Hikari was Sora's mother, and suffering from cancer. It'd be a miracle for her to ever get better. She just hoped and prayed that she would live untill Sora had come of age and had gotten married. That was her one wish.

The very few people who met Kioko, would never know that she was Sora's mother. She had the exact same eyes as Sora, but Sora's eyes were always covered behind those awful glasses. They had the same facial shape, but the boy's face was always covered by long stray strands of hair, which hid his beautiful facial shape. After all, he hadn't had a haircut in a _long_ time. As for the color of the hair.. that was the same too, but Sora had inherited his father's hair structure, which made it stick out in every direction in a messy way.

The two may have had a bunch of the same physical traits, but while Kioko was beautiful, Sora had a lot of hidden beauty, thus stereotypically labeling him as a loser in school.

In a way, all he needed was to get rid of the glasses, get a haircut, groom his hair once in awhile, and get a new wardrobe.

Wishful thinking of course.

"Okay then, have fun at school." That was all that was said, and soon, her eyes had closed and she was asleep.

Sora walked over quietly, and gently pulled the covers over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then started on his way to school.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

"Soooora! Hey hey hey, Sora!" Said boy rolled his eyes as he turned around and saw Kairi. The red head was rushing towards him in such a clumsy manner, seemingly excited about something. No surprise there. She was always excited about one thing or another.

Now, ex girlfriends were never good news.. but then again, Sora was Sora.. and everybody loved Sora! Well, atleast once you got to know him anyway. Ex girlfriends were no exceptions.

Kairi grinned and hugged him tightly. "Guess what? I got a job at Starbucks yesterday! I get to work with that cute blonde we saw the other day.. you saw him right? right! Isnt he just hot?"

Sora merely sighed and continued on his way to school, secretly rolling his eyes.

"M'not gay."

His friend just grinned and continued to rant on and on about her first job, and her current obsession, Cloud Strife.

Just the week before, they had decided on coffee for their special weekend treat. Going to Starbucks, Kairi had immediatly laid eyes on the spiky haired blonde, claiming she would grab a job there to work with him. Afterwards, Sora had recieved an ear full of blondie this, and blondie that. It was getting highly annoying. He pitied the blonde haired man.

He just hoped she tired of him so he wouldnt have to talk about 'hot guys' with his best friend. She was a girl after all, an ex girlfriend at that. He just didnt feel comfortable talking to Kairi about other men.

Other _attractive_ men. It bothered him much more than it should have, expecially when he found himself drawn to the conversations. He was not gay!

They had just arrived at Zanarkand High, when Kairi abruptly changed topics to one of Sora's liking.

"Hey Sora? Why dont you work with me? You never accept my money when I try to pay for your lunch, and I hate seeing you starve. So, how about it? Work with mee.. please please please?" She had noticed the lack of food Sora ate during lunch.. if he ever ate at all that is. With motherly instincts taking over, she had always offered him food, but of course, he would never take other people's food or money.

"What the hell did Selphie do to you? Your acting more and more like her everyday Kairi, and I for one, dont like it." Sora stuck his tounge at her playfully but carefully considered her job proposal.

"The job thing sounds great actually.. but I dont want to work at _Starbucks_-"

"Why the hell not? I'm there arnt I?"

"Yeah, but you'll be too busy oogling that blonde guy. Anyway, I want one that pays me a bit more." He trailed off, deep in thought.

Kairi pouted, but finally nodded, accepting Sora's decision. "Okay, but nothing that involves stripping!" Sora playfully slapped her on the arm and raced off to class.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Sora inwardly whined to himself and trudged out of history class, his last period for the day. What exactly _was_ the use of history anyway? It wasnt like he was going to become a paleontologist for a living. Walking towards his locker, he put in his combination. He frowned when it refused to open.

Sighing, he tried again.

_'49...25..26...'_

Again, it didnt budge. He growled, getting more and more frustrated. Well.. third times were always a charm!

_'49...25...26'_

He grinned when it opened easily, but blinked in surprise when it was almost immediatly closed shut by a huge hand.

Sora blinked cutely and looked up, locking his glasses covered eyes with cool silvery blue ones. He frowned and gulped inwardly.

Squall Leonhart, a.k.a 'Just Leon', the human ice cube was schools number one hottie. He was a jock who was talented at almost everything he ever did. Child prodigy, schools blitzball star, and very much untouched. He mostly remained silent but somehow, with the school filled with Leon worshipping fanatics, he probably couldnt help but have an air of superiority surrounding him. Everybody suspected he was indeed superior of course, and it probably gave his ego a huge boost.

Squall Leonhart ignored everybody, but had taken a great liking to torturing poor little Sora.

Poor little Sora.

The taller boy looked down at Sora, smirking before walking away as if nothing had happened. A bunch of preppy girls followed him from behind, laughing and pointing at the small boy as they walked by.

Poor little Sora indeed.

Said boy just sniffled and shrugged it off and went back to opening his locker.

Grabbing his textbooks, he hastily closed his locker and walked towards the school exit, his thoughts still on the job he had decided to get.

_'Hmm.. there really arnt any jobs out there that pay good.. unless you have graduated from highschool and college.. argh think Sora.. think think think!'_

Sora was infact.. so deep in thought, he took a turn down the wrong street, and didnt even realize it untill he was completely lost and utterly hopeless.

Fear overtook him as he looked around in horror. _Where was he!_

He looked around curiously at the small abandoned houses. Turning around, he spotted a couple of shops that still seemed to be open. A grin appeared on his face as he rushed towards them. He looked at the sign by the window. It read _"Wicked Bedroom Playthings. Made for the best pleasure ever."_

The small boy blinked innocently. Play.. _things_?

_'OH BOY! TOYS!'_

Sora had of course gone through puberty, (he was 17 for goodness sakes!) but that childish personality always stuck with him where ever he went.

Smiling happily he walked into the store, arms wavering happily at his sides. Perhaps he'd take a look inside and possibly ask for directions to his way home.

He looked around inside. Whoa.. so many colorful packages everywhere! Curiously, he grabbed the first box he found. It was pink and the box was really pretty.

_Vibrator_

He looked at it in confusion. What kind of a toy was _this_? It wasnt anything he'd ever heard of, and in his opinion, it didnt sound fun at all. Losing interest, he continued down the isle untill he spotted a display of tubes and cans. The sign in front of the bunch was labeled _'Lube Samples'_. He walked over curiously and opened one. _Strawberry flavored!_

_'Ooh.. lotion!'_ Sora stared, sniffing and poking at it. It smelled good. Maybe Kairi would like some for her birthday! It was coming up soon after all.

"Would you like some help, mister?" Sora jumped, turning around to meet a dark raven haired girl. The tag on her chest read 'Yuffie'.

She grinned wickedly, staring at Sora up and down. "You really dont seem like the type to come and buy this stuff. Watcha lookin for anyhooz?"

Sora looked at her with a small pout. "You can never get too old for toys ya know! I for one, am 17 and still have my teddy bear and toy sail boat.. sooo.. watza vibrator anyways? I've never seen a toy store like this.. ever! It has all this stuff that I've never seen before. Where are all the action figures and dolls and stuff? It cant be a real toy store unless it has action figures and dol-"

"You think this is a toy store? You're 17 and you dont know what a vibrator IS? What the hell kind of a kid doesnt know THAT at that age?" Yuffie was frowning, with a serious look on her face. Afterwards, she burst out laughing, leaving the other to stand there to blink stupidly.

Sora blushed heavily. He didnt _know_ what he had done wrong. Why was she laughing at him? He felt humiliated and he didnt even know why!

His inner child started crying.

"AhAHhahaHAha.. sorry.. ahem ... HAHAHAHA!" Straightening out, she looked at Sora seriously and giggled.

"Does this store not spell out the word sex to you? Where in the world did you get the idea that this was a toy store? Sure you can still call em toys.. but _specifically_, you would call em _sex_ toys.. so.. are ya still interested in purchasing anything?" She gave him a small wink.

The brunette just stared at her blankly, processing the information in his mind, and immediatly flushed. Oh yes, he remembered discussing about sex with his father. It was around three years ago, and his father had decided to have the old Birds and the Bees talk. It was an important father to son moment of course.

"So.. you mean.." he pointed to the lube bottles still blushing a dark cherry red.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah.."

With a small squeal, he quickly rubbed his hands on his shirt, wiping the substance off of them. "I.. I.. gotta go!" He turned around and started to run towards the exit, stumbling three times on his way there.

Yuffie just stood there grinning from ear to ear. _'What an adorable kid. Nerdy yes.. but utterly adorable!' _She gave a dreamy sigh and started to pick up the boxes Sora had knocked over in his haste to leave.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Sora was still blushing. He felt like an idiot and swore to himself to never go back there again.

_'Stupid Sora.. Stupid Sora.. stupid stupid stupid.. waah'_ He stopped walking and sighed. He had forgotten to ask for directions. This had to be the worst day of his life. Could things get any worse?

"I'm so lost.. moms gonna get worried. Where do I go?" He started to feel the panic rush through his veins. Fear coursed through him and made his heart pound against his rib cage. Looking around hopelessly, his eyes lit up as he spotted a... limo? It was a long stretchy black one.

He ran towards it, waving his hands back and forth, not really caring if he was making himself look like a jackass.

"Hey... hey! Please.. Stop the car !"

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Sephiroth was in a bad mood. Being his brother's manager was a hard task to fulfill. The Yamamoto family was famous for their fowl tempers and mood swings and his younger brother was no exception. Boy, was he gonna have a fit.

He sighed for the trillionth time that day. Why? Well..

Big brother Sephy had promised his little bro Riku his own movie. The first act was coming up in two days and one of the main characters had gotten seriously ill and was unable to film at the moment. Where in the world would he find a replacement?

"Hey... hey! Please.. Stop the car !"

Sephiroth blinked, and turning around, he saw a scrawny boy struggling to catch up to the limo. He turned around, deciding to ignore him.

_'Feh.. poor people. What is the use of them?'_

Frowning, he turned back to see that the boy was still chasing him. Was he a boy? He eyed the brunette's chest and decided he was. Either that, or he was a very flat chested girl.. but, his legs seemed so feminine and with his hair so long, he looked almost girlish.

Slowly, a small grin appeared on Sephiroth's face, which was very rare in his case. A lightbulb had gone off in his head.

The movie needed a gay feminine boy... surely this kid would do? If he wasnt gay, then he would have to pay him extra. No worries.

Well... the boy _would_ need a whole lot of fixing. Those hideous glasses would have to go for one thing... and _what_ exactly was he wearing!

"Driver, stop the car."

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Sora huffed tiredly. Why the hell wasnt the car stopping?

_'Stupid snobby rich people... think they're all superior and crap. I hate them!'_

He had decided to give up and wallow in self pity, when the limo came to a stop.

Maybe this guy wasnt so bad after all. Grinning broadly, he ran up to the side of the car, peering in. Boy, these were some heavily tinted windows. He couldnt see a thing.

His eyes widened when the window started to open, causing him to notice he was nose to nose with a beautiful silver haired man.

Sora blushed heavily.

He really was very beautiful, yet he had a dark aura surrounding him. Almost like a fallen angel.

Realizing that he hadnt said anything, Sora turned even redder and started to babble.

"I uh.. you see.I'm uh sorta lost and.. and I needaride ifyoucangivemeone. If you cant.. thenitsalright cause all I need aredirections and.."

"I shall give you a ride on one condition." The man said immediatly, sneering as he eyed Sora up and down.

Sora stared at him nervously. Maybe this wasnt such a good idea. "Whats the condition?"

"Get in, and I will explain. Take it or leave it." he added seeing Sora's hesitant look. The young boy thoughtfully thought it over before nodding. No matter how suspicious this stranger seemed, he was desperate to get home.

"Nothing illegal or gross. The names Sora, by the way."

"Yamamoto Sephiroth."

Climbing in, he sat on the black leather seats and shook his head 'no' when a glass of grape juice was offered to him. He vaguely remembered the term 'date rape drugs'.

"Very well, then. On to my proposal. I would like to offer you a job.." Sora blinked. That was certainly not what he had been expecting. Maybe a money fee, but this man already looked rich enough from his expensive looking suit, to his perfectly manicured fingers. Plus, a job! From a rich person no less. Maybe this was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Um, okay? What kinda job s'it?" He couldnt contain the excitement in his voice.

The man scoffed before going on with his offer. "You see, I am hiring somebody to direct a movie starring my little brother. He is quite famous you know, and this movie will bring him even more fame and glory. Sadly, the second character has fallen ill, and we will be needing a replacement. That is where you come in."

Sora frowned and objected. "Why couldnt you just find another person to fill the space. I mean, I'm greatful for the offer, and I will take it, but I'm wondering why you didnt just hire a different person with actual acting skills."

Sephiroth smiled. "There really is not much acting skills needed." At the brunette's confused stare, he continued.

"You shall see when you are at the studio. For now, all I will say is that we needed a male actor that is on the feminine side." He smirked as Sora flushed pink and attempted an angry look, pouting.

"I am not feminine! Infact, I think you'd be more qualified for this job! You have that long girly silver hair and and.. manicured fingers! Come on, what kind of a guy cares about their friggin' fingers? They could be dirty and nobody would give a crap!" He rambled on and on, ignoring the older mans amused expression.

"If you are done, please give me the answer to my offer. I will pay you 1.5 million if you take this job.."

To Sephiroth, it wasnt that much money, but maybe the kid would take it for this amount and of course Sora did. He had never thought he'd have that kind of money.. ever! All he had to do was act in a stupid movie but what was the catch?

"Whats the catch?"

Sephiroth smirked. "There is no catch. I shall pick you up 7 a.m sharmp, two days from now. I am never late."

Sora nodded.

"Wait. I have school in two days."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "So? If you wish for your gaurdians to not know about this, then that is no problem. I will call you in sick."

The brunette felt slightly sick. He was a good boy and good boys did not ditch school. He needed the money though, and thinking about his mother's condition, he decided to go for it. Just for this one time.

"Okay, I'll see you in two days then."

Sephiroth nodded. "Now get out."

Sora blinked. "Aren't you gonna-" Looking outside, he was surprised to see his apartment building. Stepping out, he gave a small wave and a polite 'thank you' to the other man, who nodded in return and drove away.

It still seemed fishy though. Had fate really decided to have mercy on him? What was next, a miracle for his sick mother? The boy shook his head and started off to his front door, before frowning as he remembered that he hadnt given the mysterious silver haired man his address. How had he known where he lived?

The boy started to panic.

_Stalker!_

He shivered, ran inside his house and locked his door. Oh what was he to do now?

Wednesday was going to approach soon and he wasnt sure if he should fear it or be excited. He decided to sleep on it.

Laying in bed, he sighed as sleep took him.

He dreamed of silver hair and aqua green eyes but they didnt belong to the man he had seen today.

So who was he?

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 1 Fin. To be continued.

Revised and redone. Thought I exaggerated on a few parts, so yea. Review.

-Maniac


	2. Rich People Suck

Chapter 2 of My First Job as a Homo

Lemons you people say? Difficult request, for I have never written a lemon before. Infact, this is my very first story. --whimper--

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Rich People Suck"**

Riku lay in discomfort on his expensive, black, leather couch. What a boring day it was. Not only did he have nothing to do, but Sephiroth was late for their dinner outing.

What the hell was taking so long, anyway? Sephiroth was never late, and he couldnt help but feel concerned for his older brother. That was very uncharacteristic of Riku. He was never _ever_ concerned about anybody beside himself. It was all about him. Always.

So, what was he doing, being worried about his elderly brother?

Maybe it was because of the fact that Sephiroth was all Riku had left. Well, besides his fame, fans, and cigarettes. For one thing, his mother had left exactly one week after he had been born and his father was always out on business duties.

After tiring of being cooped up in the house, Riku had demanded Sephiroth to work as his own personal manager. To his surprise, Sephiroth complied and to this day, remained his manager.

Yamamoto Riku was famous. Well, maybe back in Traverse Town he was but he really didnt think anybody here on Destiny Islands knew of his fame at all. Who cared. It was just a stupid island. Thats all it was. Even the people on this island were psychotic idiots.

Why, he had decided to enjoy himself and take a walk outside when he had literally run into this annoying little brunette dressed in a horrid yellow dress.

She demanded an apology from him for supposedly not watching where he was going and when he had refused, she had hit him with her jumprope! The nerve of her. Maybe Sephiroth would let him sue her for marring his perfect body. Bah, that would be far too much trouble.

The silver haired boy sighed and toyed with his hair while he silently watched the clock.

7:45 p.m.

Sephiroth was over an hour late. That sure broke the record. The most he had ever delayed anything was probably by 30 seconds.

Riku heard the door open and slam and turning around, came face to face with his older brother.

"Sorry I'm late Riku, I had a few problems to solve involving your movie shoot on Wednesday." As always, Sephiroth got straight to the point.

The younger man frowned. "What problems? You never told me there were problems, and I know there will most definatly be **no **problems."

His brother forcefully gave a sigh of irritation. He was not in the mood for explanations. "You know I can handle things, Yamamoto. Lets talk this over dinner, shall we?

Riku gave a nod, and together, they walked out the door.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

"What do you mean _seafood_ is all you have? Havent you ever heard of cows or pigs? How the hell do you not have steak at a resturant? You say this is the finest place you have on this whole entire island? Well you know what? Your island sucks! I'll just have water please."

Riku sneered in disgust at the flushing waiters as they scurried off to the kitchens. He turned back to Sephiroth, who was rubbing his temples, sighing in frustration.

"You know how spoiled and bratty you look right now? You're making people stare. Why cant you ever be satisfied?"

"Because I _am_ spoiled, and you know what bro? I really dont care if people stare. All the more attention for me. It _is_ all about me you know. All the time." Riku smirked and looked away. "People like me cant ever be satisfied because the best isnt good enough for us. Now, what are those problems you were talking about?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping to enjoy dinner before moving onto business but very well. You see, your original submissive has fallen ill and I will admit that I have had difficulty finding a replacement."

Riku growled in anger, slamming his hands on the table. "Bullshit! I specifically picked out that submissive myself! How dare he fall ill? You will never find a replacement as beautiful as he was. Have you even found a replacement at all?"

The older man glared at him. "Of course I've found a replacement! Dont you dare take me for a fool manager. You're lucky you have me at all!"

Riku just scoffed, not taking Sephiroth at all seriously. "So, whats his name? He better be atleast a _decent_ looker."

"His name is Sora and we may need to.. fix him up a bit. I'm sure he will be a way better looker than your, 'specially chosen submissive'." Sephiroth smirked as Riku scowled.

"I took some pictures of him while we discussed his job offer. I knew you would want to take a look before you actually met him." Sephiroth pulled out a yellow envelope and after opening it, dumped out a pile of photos.

Rikus eyes narrowed as he looked through them critically. It had obviously been taken inside their limo. The boy, Sora, had cinnamon colored hair. Very shaggy. He definatly needed a haircut. You couldn't see his eyes too well, if at all. They'd have to do something about those bangs and glasses of his. The worst part was probably his choice of clothing. What the hell was he wearing anyway? It looked like a hatless poncho.

"Anybody who needs this much fixing up will be no match against _my_ Cloud Strife. Far from it. What the hell were you thinking Seph? It is impossible to find a replacement more beautiful and feminine than Cloud. If only he hadnt fallen ill."

"Well, looks like he hasnt fallen ill after all!" Riku looked at him hopefully in confusion but frowned when he saw Sephiroth sneer.

"As I have just found out, the sickness 'excuse' was just a polite way of turning you down" Sephiroth smirked as he pointed to a tall blonde waiter.

Riku frowned, and turned around, meeting eye to eye contact with Cloud, his former 'submissive' and also, his current obsession.

"It seems as though he just doesnt want you to bed him."

Glaring, the younger man stood up and chased after the blonde waiter who was apparently, trying to run away.

"Strife, get back here right now! We had a deal, you bastard!"

Having longer legs and more energy, Riku grabbed the blonde before he had reached the safety of the kitchens.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, telling Seph you'd gotten sick? You dont look sick to me! We had to find a replacement for you!" Cloud just looked away, seemingly finding the floor interesting.

Riku sighed.

"Strife, dont you want to film the movie? With moi? Doing naughty and sinful things on the most soft and comfortable towels ever? Anybody would kill to be in your position right now."

Cloud glared at him. "Your such an arrogant bastard. I'm not a fuckin' slut and I have no intention of displaying my naked body on camera. The only reason I said yes last time, was to stop you from _raping _me after I said no!"

"I never did such thing! It was not rape attempt cause you obviously wanted it!"

"I did _not_ want it at all! If I remember correctly, I was thrashing and kicking and screaming at you to get off. You seriously need an ego deflation! Listen to the words that are coming out my mouth. I. dont. like. you! Not everybody wants to jump in bed with you, cause even if you are beautiful, all you think about is yourself! Leave me the fuck alone, Yamamoto." The blonde shoved himself out of the other man's arms and walked away.

Riku glared at the retreating back. He would admit he liked the blonde but the mans stubborn behavior was getting slightly annoying now. He had thought it cute at first but not being able to get into the blonde's pants after four weeks of trying, was really pissing off his pride.

What the hell was that weird hissing noise behind him? Riku turned around and saw Sephiroth laughing at him.

Laughing!

Sephiroth!

at him!

Overall, this had not been such a good day.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

A pile of brown locks poked out from the mass of quilts and blankets. Sapphire blue eyes blinked and looked around tiredly with droopy eyes.

Two days had gone by and already and it was five am, Wednesday morning. The boy groaned, trying to convince himself that he had _not _agreed to take part in some movie he didnt even know about. Monday afternoon had just been a dream. No a nightmare. He would never in his right mind, go for something like that. Something so fishy and mysterious... but then again, the rich silver haired man _had_ offered him 1.5 million dollars.

Sighing as he sat up, he looked around. Everything was still dark but he could faintly see the outlines of the few furnitures he owned. He made his way to the bathroom, careful to avoid bumping into anything as to not wake his sleeping mother.

The brunette turned the lights on and winced at the bright light. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust.

Looking into the mirror, he stared at himself. Blue eyes stared back and his hair was even messier than usual. Bed hair.

He looked under the sink and pulled out a box full of brand new combs. He absolutely _had _to look nice today. He was going to perform in the presence of rich people.

Sora pulled out a comb in determination to brush his messy locks. He ran it through his hair once and frowned when it instantly became stuck. Growling, he tugged at it and ignoring the pain that shot through the roots, he kept tugging and tugging untill the comb snapped in half.

Fifteen minutes later, found a crying Sora with heaps and heaps of broken combs surrounding him. Phooey, what a waste of three bucks.

The three bucks he had paid the barber for forty five combs.

His eyes watered at the pain he felt on the roots of his head, and finally, he started to wail.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Riku stared at the small door in front of him, glaring in disapproval. Not only had Seph replaced Cloud with just an ugly kid, he had replaced him with an ugly _poor_ kid.

He disliked poor people, oh yes he did. What was the use of them? His father had taught him that they were nothing but lazy asses who had no occupation besides being a couch potato. They were too stupid to study in school when they had had the chance and hadnt gone to college.

Yeap. Useless, ugly, poor, people didnt deserve to live!

Riku frowned.

Was that wailing he heard in there? Wtf?

_'Oh bloody well, lets just get this over with..'_

He knocked. He waited. He heard footsteps and then, he saw the door open tentatively. Out poked a small brown head.

Riku blinked as he stared into the most adorable pair of sapphire blue eyes.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Sora's POV"**

I was just a little bit confused as I squinted at the figure in front of me. The man standing before me had the exact same silver hair and aqua green eyes as the man from two days ago. Yamamoto Seph.. Sephiroth was it? This must have been his younger brother who was supposed to film the movie with me!

I felt a small blush creep up my neck and two seconds later, I knew it was staining my face. Its this nasty habit of mine that I've had since I was real little. Mom says I got it from dad, who always blushed as red as a tomato. Why the hell was I blushing anyway?

_'Oh.. maybe its the fact that the guy standing in front of you has the most amazing body ever. Either that or his amazing sea green eyes. You can choose, cause I personally dont care as long as I get the entire package in the end.'_

I felt my blush become darker. Damn my alter ego. It kicks in everytime I dont want it to. Blehhh.. what do I do? What am i doing? Oh god, I havent just been standing here, staring at him for 5 minutes, have I? No no, impossible, five minutes would have felt like forever.. its just been a few seconds, so I still have time to not make an idiot out of myself. Quick! Invite him in!

"Err.. hi, Yamamoto san.. come in.. heh."

"Bout time you asked.. you rude bugger. Its been five minutes."

Five minutes? Is he kidding me? Oh, but hell, he looks so sexy when he smirks. No wait, what the hell am I thinking? I am not gay. I am not gay! I dated Kairi remember? Unless shes a he with boobs, then I am not gay at all. Nope! Wait, did he just call me a rude bugger? How dare he?

_'It dint work with Kairi cause your not attracted to her **or** her boobs. Not gay, hah.. thats probably about as true as saying straight lines make a circle. What the hell is wrong with you? Idiot, I cant believe I'm stuck with you. Imbecile child.'_

I sighed and offered the boy a drink. Looking around, he mumbled something about sanitation and refused. I glared at him and he glared right back.

Jeez, are all rich people this snobby? Well you know what then? I hate rich people! Rich people suck and should all go to hell. Yay! Burn burn you stoopid.!

"I dont got all day, kid. Hurry the hell up and get dressed."

I looked down at myself and blushed. No wonder it felt chilly in here. All that covered my bare skin was a pair of boxers. Oopsie? I coulda sworn I had dressed up already..

I gulped and ran off without another word.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Riku's POV"**

I watched as he ran off, and couldnt help but feel amused. Were those baby tweety boxers? Well anyway, I guess hes not too bad looking.. in _person _that is and I mean that in the nicest possible way.

He is decent looking, without those ugly glasses but still, nowhere near as gorgeous as my blondie.

I looked around the house. It was very small. The living room was probably a little bit smaller than my room and I suspected that my bathroom was bigger than the room Sora was currently occupying.

Pity pity. I sighed and waited another seven minutes or so.

The small brunette boy finally returned and I raised an eyebrow at his pink face.

"Obviously you dont own much clothing, so what took you so long? Its not as if you can make yourself look any better, you ugly tard. You poor people amuse me." I was irritated and didnt really spare the boys feelings. True, his clothing looked like it was dug out of the _homeless _people's garbage can but I couldnt help but feel a little guilty after seeing his sad puppy eyes. Even Cloud didnt have eyes like that. Eyes that seemed to light up this grungy dump he called a home. They were like precious gems, too fragile to even stare at.

Pretty blue eyes.

Anyway...

"Lets get a move on, we're fifteen minutes late, thanks to you. Sephiroth is waiting for us and he despises peeps who arrive late."

Sora just nodded silently and started for the door, his head still bowed.

I took one last look at his house and thought: Poor people suck.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 2 Fin. To be continued.

Revised and redone.

-Maniac


	3. Shove That Needle Up Your Ass and Die

Chapter 3 of My First Job as a Homo

I hope the character personalities are okay. They arent turning out the way I wanted them to be.

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Shove That Needle Up Your Ass and Die"**

Sora looked around with amazement shining in his eyes. Parked outside his house was one of the most biggest, most luxurious looking autobus he had ever seen. Squealing, he ran over to it, hoping to have a better look.

An amused Riku followed him slowly from behind. Never in his life, had he seen another person like Sora. He was one of a kind. Hyperishly cute (personality wise), not so good looking in an adorable way, and shy yet stubborn and crazy at the same time.

Riku was an observer. Parties after parties he would attend on his fathers orders. The people who would attend were all fancy, with men in tuxedos and shiny oil slicked hair. Their wives would wear fancy dresses, always different for every dinner party they were invited to. It was some kind of a rich women code. Wear a outfit once and never be caught dead wearing it twice.

He'd be bored as he would be the only child there and so, he would observe the grown ups thoughtfully.

Riku had refined his observation skills and now, he was talented in reading peoples qualities and personalities.

It came in useful for his own business parties and at the moment, on poor defenseless Sora.

Standing proudly next to the autobus, was his sparkling black limo with a pissed off Sephiroth seated inside.

"Ten minutes Riku, you know I hate tardies." Sephiroth scowled and crossed his arms to emphasize his displeasure.

"Where's the boy?"

Riku nodded over to the slim yet scrawny boy who was jumping up and down, attempting to look through the tall windows of the large vehicle. He smirked. "He dont seem as bad as I thought.. though _of course_ I'd rather have Cloud here instead."

A soft sigh was heard. "Will you shut the fuck up about that idiot blonde. You are becoming more and more insufferable with that obsession of yours."

Glaring, Riku walked off towards the hyper brunette who still, was attempting to jump seven feet high into the air.

"There are things called doors you know. You look like a hyperactive retard right now, who had access to too much sugar."

Sora's eyes widened with curiousity, ignoring the insult that had been carelessly thrown at him. "You mean.. I can go inside? WHEEE YAY!"

The silver haired boy chuckled. He couldnt help it, the boy was just too adorable for his own good.

_'Yes.. just quite adorable.. quite delicious.. very very molestable..'_

Riku shook his head, ignoring the voice angrily.

He had told himself that he'd hate the Hikari boy no matter what.

He watched as Sora stalked off, his pert ass moving quite sensually despite the baggy pants he wore.

Riku shivered.

_'Yep.. definately molestable.'_

No.. No! Cloud.. Cloud was molestable.. Cloud and Cloud only! He had high standards and Sora did not meet them. Cloud however, did!

He looked over at Sora once more.

The boy looked back at him and grinned a huge heart-warming grin, all the while waving happily.

Riku closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

_'Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud.'_

"Hey Riku.." The voice was whiny. "The bus driver wont lemme in. He's a big meanie who wont believe me when I say that I'm with you!"

Said boy turned around to see the the brunette's pouty lips and huge sapphire gems he dared to call eyes.

Beautiful eyes..

_'Screw Cloud, new target: Found! Mission begins now.'_

First, the boy would need a makeover. The glasses werent worn today but he had caught Sora squinting a few times too many. Contacts were first on the list. Secondly, the abomination he called his hair, well, there was too much of it and the wild way it stuck out made him resemble a lion. Yep, he would definately need a haircut and the firm hair structure would probably come in handy to give him a cute look. Lastly, the choice of clothing.

The only thing Riku approved, were the tweety boxers. The other baggy clothing the brunette wore, was just not acceptable. Especially if he was to become Rikus new sex toy. His new.. _obsession_.

He did have a lot of money. Probably too much to spend in his entire lifetime and with the job he had, he was sure he'd never go poor even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to but anyway.

Deciding he was just too rich for his own good, Riku finalized the idea of getting Sora a new wardrobe. The best made, all the way from Traverse Town.

"Hellooo? I thought you said we could go inside!" The emerald eyed boy snapped out of his thoughts and was faced with a pouting boy.

"What?" The reply came out snappy, making the smaller boy's eyes become droopy.

Riku sighed. What an infant.

"Hn. Lets get you fixed up, cant have you lookin like a lion for our movie." He said in a softer tone and proceeded in dragging the younger boy into the autobus, snapping at the driver on his way in. Really, the man was a pain in the ass, always attempting to do more than what was asked of him and screwing things over.

"Vincent, Paine! Over here immediately. Our little uke is here and he has a whole lot of fixin up to do. Movie shoots in five, be done in four."

"Hai Riku sama." The retort was said sarcastically in annoyance. "Attempting to look all rich and powerful in front of that new uke of yours? Not workin Riku."

A man dressed in a dark red and black coat appeared. He had blood red eyes that seemed to peirce right through your soul and Sora couldnt help but feel a tad bit nervous. He had long messy black hair and a deep maroon colored bandana was tied in an attempt to keep the bangs from covering his eyes. Mysteriously sexy but what the hell was that thing sticking out of his belt sheath?

Sora's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to gasp.

"Its alright, puppy. He's a professional bodygaurd to protect Riku. Mostly from getting mugged twenty-four seven."

Sora visably relaxed a bit, then trained his eyes on the tall girl. She too, was wearing an attire of black and red leather. Combat boots covered her feet. Her hair was short and stylishly combed and her facial expressions were stoic.

"P-puppy?" Sora pouted.

Paine leaned in, a smirk playing across her lips. "Yeah, puppy. You look like one. You shall answer to that from now on."

"Ok, shut up. There is no time to waste. We are fifteen minutes behind and Seph is gonna piss if we're any more late than we already are. Start Soras makeover **_now. _**I want him to have a new wardrobe. You know where to get the money."

Vincent and Paine nodded and got started without protest. Riku had the potential to become pretty scary when he wanted to but the real threat was the fact that he had used the words 'Seph' and 'late' in the same sentence. Now _that_ was a threat.

Seph was Seph and he, was all about work. Work this, work that.. have a single hair out of line and he would fire you without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Alright then, as you wish Yamamoto-sama. Please step out and we shall be done in four hours."

The silver haired man nodded and gave Sora what he thought was a reassuring smile. It intimidated the poor boy instead. "See you in four then."

Sora nodded and turned back to the two tall figures behind him, smiling enthusiastically.

"So, whats we in here for?"

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Riku sat in his own private limo. Private meaning that it was _his_, and there was no Sephiroth to interupt his thoughts.

He wondered how Sora was doing and after anxiously watching the clock for the seventy third time, (whos counting?) he was dying of suspension. Not that he _cared_ how the smaller boy would turn out, he just needed a pretty face or else the movie would fail to be a success. Thats right, the movie! It was all about the movie.. good ol' movie.

Riku sighed and sipped down a glass of grape juice. Fifteen more minutes he would have to wait and then, off to the movie shoot it was.

"..."

_'Oh screw this, just go pick up Sora now.'_

Riku nodded and discarded his fine glass cup. He opened the door and stepped out, squinting as his eyes made contact with the late morning sunlight.

He walked towards the autobus which was parked just a few feet away and frowned. Was that a scream he heard? What on earth were they doing to the poor boy! Sure, Vincent was known for torturing his victims, _(he had witnessed the sessions every time he was almost mugged.)_

Sora hadnt done anything had he? Sora was innocent and was probably the last person in the world who deserved torture.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he sped up his pace untill he reached the large entrance. He glared at the driver who was happily munching on a donut and smiling widely at the three people a few feet behind him.

"Open up, Yakuza! I want in."

The doors opened and Riku stepped in to find a tear stained Sora and two pissed off lanky figures struggling behind him. The bus driver was cackling, finding the whole scene amusing. Having a miserable life must have had left him to enjoy watching others suffer. Riku eyed the gun in Vincents hand.

Poor Sora.

Having your ear peirced for the first time wasnt exactly a joy ride. Especially if one did not like punctures and holes.. and sharp needles. Sora was pretty much crying and sobbing as Paine held him down, choking out jumbled sentences and not really making any sense at all.

"No! No! Lemme go! I dont want a peircing. I dont!" A sniffle here. "I dont want a peircing! Why dont you just take that needle and shove it up your ass!" A sob sob there. "I hate you! I hate you! Die, die, die! I hate- Ouch!"

The brunette blinked and fingered his ear, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He grinned and looked up. Noticing Riku staring at him, his grin became broader with pride.

"Lookie Riku! A hoop earring. I did it and it wasnt so bad!"

Riku rolled his eyes, snorted, and pointed to a panting man behind him. Sora turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Vincent holding up the peircing gun.

"As much as I'd _hate_ to go through that again, Yamamoto-sama wishes for you to have four more peircings... and after that, a tattoo. The tattoo will have to wait till next time though. We only have time for the peircings. Try not to struggle so much would you?" Vincent sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

The brunette had kept with a good behavior for the first three hours. Then came the peircing gun and the boy was a trembling bundle of nerves, refusing to have a hole shot through him.

Sora whimpered and glared at Riku hatefully.

"I dont want anymore peircings."

Riku glared back at him.

"It wasnt my idea. Sephiroth was in charge of your makeover baka. Go complain to him."

Sora pouted and started to struggle as he felt Paine's arms wrap around him. "No. Let go of me! I dont want any more peircings! One is enough, now let me go." He started to struggle even more and soon, Riku had to join in on holding the poor boy down.

"Waaaaah! I thought you were nice." Sora eyed Riku pathetically. Unfortunately for Riku, Sora's pathetic pleading looks were adorable. He was tempted to actually let the boy have his way.

Sora was screaming now and was making good use of his free hands.

He pinched Riku.

Nevermind that, let the boy suffer.

Twelve minutes later, Sora was sporting a red left ear. Two more earrings had been added to it. His belly button had also been a target and now held a new peircing. As for the boy himself, he was wiping his tears away and held one of the biggest pouts he'd ever sported in his life.

Sora had never agreed to this! What would his mother say if she saw him right now or worse, his father? This was a big no no but he had gone through with it anyway. Argh! Damn those two Yamamotos! Tricking him into this whole movie deal. Something was very fishy about it and he didnt know what.

His pouting level increased.

Riku grumbled and pulled himself off of the ground. The smaller boy was feisty. It had taken two people to keep him down. Two people who were almost twice his size. He sighed, digging into his pockets for a cigarette and frowned when he found them empty.

Growling louder, he looked up and started to walk over to Sora.

The boy was sitting down with his arms around his folded knees, his back turned to Riku. Invisible angry sparks were emitting from the brunette and Riku was one hundred and one percent sure that he was pouting. The insufferable brat.

"Hikari, stand up and let me look you over."

The boy refused, still sulking to himself.

Paine, sensing Riku's temper level rising, walked over to Sora with a candy jar in hand.

"Here you go, puppy. For being so brave, you get a lollipop."

Sapphire eyes finally looked up at the tempting treat that was offered to him. Chirping delightedly, Sora reached for it and after quickly throwing the wrapper away, he stuck it in his mouth happily.

He turned around to face Riku, immediately glaring at him as their eyes met.

Riku breathed in deeply.

The boy was simply beautiful.

He was pleased to see the boy dressed in something that didnt resemble a dirty rag. It wasnt from Traverse Town but it still looked fancy and expensive enough for the boy to wear.

Sora was dressed in a black button up shirt with nothing else on underneath. Tight black leather pants covered his feminine legs and chains adorned it

As for his hair, it was cut and trimmed and wasnt as long as it was before. The spikes stuck out in many different directions, framing his face adorably. It was messy and gave him a nicely romped look.

Riku also noticed his eyes.. which were wider than ever. No more squinting.

Just a small touch of black eyeliner was added as well, making them seem darker.

"Oh, cant forget this.."

Riku turned around to see Vincent smirking as he carried what look like a dog collar towards Sora.

The brunette didnt protest as the older man put the spiky collar around him.

"Dont you think its a bit hot out to wear black? Nobody wears black here on Destiny Islands. You'll die from heat stroke!"

Riku who had been continuously watching Sora, snapped out of his daze. "We'll be driving to the movie shoot.. nobody will die of a heat stroke. You wont be wearing that for long anyway."

Sora looked at the blonde who was eyeing him hungrily. He was confused.

"Why wouldnt I be we-"

"Yakuza, go get my limo, we are to go to the movie shoot immediately."

Riku grabbed Sora, sliding his arm around the smaller boys waist and led him towards the exit.

Sora didnt protest and turning around, he gave the peircing gun one last glare before following Riku out the door.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 3 Fin. To be continued.

Sora is sickeningly cute. Riku is a snob and I dont like him. Do you like my version of their personalities?

-Maniac


	4. Okay, You Can Stop Molesting Me Now

Chapter 4 of My First Job as a Homo

Thank you reviews. I shall forever love you.

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Okay, You Can Stop Molesting Me Now"**

"Can you atleast pretend to be listening to me?"

Riku looked at Sora with irritation. Said brunette was currently licking his thirteenth lollipop as he bounced from seat to seat inside the large limo.

Riku glared at Paine who merely raised an eyebrow as if to say, '_what'?_

"Never, ever give Sora sugar again. You are so fired if you even dare to get a single grain of sugar near him!"

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama." Paine replied in a dull sarcastic tone, annoying Riku to no end.

"Dont you dare talk to me in that tone of voice!"

"What tone of voice are you talking about? This is how I always talk." With that said, Paine reached her hand into the nearly empty candy jar and pulled out another lollipop.

She smiled softly at the brunette who had finished his recent lollipop. He was silently begging for another, too shy to voice out his wants.

"Here you go, puppy."

The silver haired boy glared at his employee hatefully. He really didnt know what had decided to stick itself up his ass but he had been very aggrivated when Sora hadnt payed any attention to him. Instead, the brunette had given his full interest to Paine, who seemed taken with spoiling the stupid boy.

"Have you not heard a word I've said? I said no more candy.

"Correction, Yamamoto. You said no sugar."

"What the hell is that then?" Riku sputtered, pointing to the candy held in Soras hand.

"That is a sugar-free lollipop."

Riku growled. Stupid Paine. Stupid smartassed Paine! -Pop- Stupid idiotic Paine. -Pop- What the hell was wrong with her? -Pop- What kind of an idiot would even dare to annoy their boss? -Pop- and what the hell is that popping noise?

Riku came out of his thoughts and realized he was nose to nose with Sora.

"Riku.. four of your veins just popped! Ooo.. it makes funny popping noises."

Riku snapped his head back from the brunette who was laughing and poking him. "Get the fuck off me!"

Sora whimpered at his harsh tone of voice and scooted back and closer to Paine. Gee, what poor objects got stuck up his ass? Hmph. Cranky old bastard.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence.

Sora sat there on the expensive black leather seats, silently watching Riku sulk and glare at Paine. He really didnt see why he was so angry.

Maybe... he was jealous of his lollipop! He hadnt been offered one like he had. Yeah! This was why he was angry! He nodded his head in agreement with his inner self.

He looked at the empty jar that lay in Paine's lap and frowned as he stared at the remains of his recent candy. There wasnt much left of it but it was better than a leftover stick, wasnt it?

"Here you go Riku, you can have my lollipop if it'll make you feel better." he said softly. Riku glanced at him, his angry frown loosening softly. He then stared at the saliva covered candy. Was that hair sticking to it?

"Er, no thanks."

Sora didnt give up and pretty much demanded Riku to take it. "I said no thanks!" Having a bad temper, he took the lollipop and threw it out the window. Following it went the empty candy jar. A poor victim's yelp was heard before Riku closed the window. Sora sighed, feeling sorry for the guy on the recieving end of the objects.

Paine and Sora both stared at him. He glared back and was about to say something insulting to the pair, when he was so rudely interupted.

"Yamamoto-sama, we have arrived" Riku turned to look at the speakers as Yakuza made the announcement.

"Get out, we're here" He said curtly and without another glance, he stepped out of the car.

Sora watched nervously from the inside as Riku walked over to an irritated Sephiroth. He was feeling slightly intimidated with the other boy's current behavior. He hadnt done anything wrong had he? Gulping, he stepped out of the car.

"Dont you dare think that I will tolerate your absences and tardies just because you are my younger brother! One more time, just once more and I swear, I'll fire you!"

"You dont mean that Sephy, you like me way too much to go that far. Besides, I'm the boss. Its either I fire you, or you _quit_."

Colorful words were continuously spat out from the older of the two. The other just sat back, waiting for the elder to finish, all the while picking his nails boredly. He seemed to be used to this rambling the older man was doing. Sora meanwhile was trembling behind a nervous looking Paine. Mr. Sephiroth seemed much nicer the last time he had seen him.

"Where is the boy?"

Riku looked up from the invisible flaws of his nails and smirked before turning around to see a quivering Paine. He raised an eyebrow in confusion untill he saw a pair of trembling hands wrapped around Paine's stomach, making her shake. He peered over her shoulder untill he was eye to eye with Sora.

"Come here, Hikari. Sephy's not that bad... once you get over that huge mouth of his."

Riku forcefully reached out and grabbed Soras arm, pulling him out and away from his sheild. He made signals for Paine to leave and she heisitantly did so after giving Sora an apologetic look.

In the spotlight and alone, Sora squeaked and tried to run away, quickly spotting a giant tree that he could climb up and away from the lust-eyed Yamamotos.

Sephiroth was staring at Sora; like a starved animal would, at a peice of meat. Lust filled his eyes and even an innocent person like Sora would be able to detect it from miles away.

Riku, noticing this, growled and protectively shoved Sora behind him.

Sephiroth smiled to himself before walking away without another word.

The younger Yamamoto took this as a signal to follow his older brother. He could see the camera crew and the directors all gathered around a particularly sunny spot a few steps away.

"Riku, I'm hot. You said nobody would die of a heat stroke but I'm suffering already." Sora sighed as he tugged at his black attire. The sun was up high and it's rays shone down on the brunette, mockingly. He squinted and looked longingly at the shadows a few feet away

Riku sighed and after grabbing Sora's arm, he proceeded in dragging the smaller boy towards their filming spot.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Perfect.

The crew had set everything up just the way he wanted it. Huge towels had been carefully folded out in the center of the stage. He had specifically ordered it to be the sofest, most expensive ones they could find. Of course... all his possessions were of good quality.

He had thought about using a bed for the sex scenes but then again what would a bed be doing in the middle of a beach? Yeap, he was as clever as always.

The trees surrounding the towels were swaying slowly in a peaceful manner. There was a nice soft breeze and the sun didnt seem to glare down on them at that particular spot.

The silver haired boy ran towards the stage in excitement, leaving Sora to stand alone. The brunette was immediately swallowed by a mob of workers there. They fussed with his hair. They fussed with his clothing. They fussed with everything that Sora had on and the boy could have sworn that a straying hand had groped his ass a few times, too many.

While Sora was busy trying to scurry off from his molestors, Riku was looking over the movie script. His lips curved into a perverted dreamy grin.

The story started off showing an innocent gay boy, who had gotten his heart broken by the man he had loved. His family had sent him off to the beach to nurse his broken heart and enjoy a few weeks off. Of course, the boy would be so depressed, that he would attempt suicide by trying to drown himself. The innocent gay boy would be played by Sora of course and before he could take his own life, Riku would come to the rescue.

Riku wore a cheesy grin as he imagined himself in tight swimming trunks, flexing his muscles. He was far too sexy for his own good..

_'Damn right you are!'_

Anyway, back to the storyline.

Sexy lifegaurd Riku would jump into the waters and save a half-dead Sora from drowning any farther. He would then proceed in giving him CPR and later on, they would fall in love and hump like rabid sex starved bunnies.

Riku felt pools and pools of drool fall from his lips but didnt bother wiping it away.

Sora, who had finally escaped from the clutches of random camera men, came up to Riku, angrily. He was about to chew off his ear for leaving him alone when he saw the dazed looking Riku and a pile of saliva that lay by his feet.

"Riku? Rikuu... Riku!" Sora smacked the back of the boys head and glared at him.

Being pulled out of his wet fantasies wasnt fun. Riku turned to glare at the person who had interupted him but softened when he met Sora's sapphire blue eyes. The blonde gulped before observing the brunette up and down. The bulge in his pants wasnt getting any comfier. Hn.

"Riku, Hikari! Get your asses over here, we're about to start!" Sephiroths voice carried over to them and they could both feel the glare that he sent their way.

The two walked over, Sora becoming a nervous wreck as they neared the camera men and their cameras. Why the hell were they looking at him so intently? It was intimidating the boy to no end. He decided to glare at all of them as he passed by.

They finally reached Sephiroth and another silver haired man. His hair color was so similar to Riku and Sephiroth's, Sora would have thought that he was another Yamamoto. That thought was washed away as the man turned around. He looked as though he were in his early forties... and his eyes were a glowing orange. A glint of yellow was seen as his eyes turned to Sora. Perhaps it was just the sun.

Sure, this man could have been Riku's father but Sora mentally shook his head. Sephiroth could be a bit cold at times and Riku of course, could be a bastard but there was something about the two Yamamotos that made him feel warm and welcome in their presence. This orange-eyed man made Sora shiver despite the warm temperature that surrounded him. It was not only his exterior that seemed icy but his interior seemed cold and distant as well. He was most definitely not a Yamamoto.

His suspicions were cleared as the man turned away once more. He wore an expensive looking white jacket with jagged black letters that labeled him as 'Oblivion, Ansem'.

"Hikari, come here and we will discuss what you will do for the beginnings of this film. As I see that you have never acted before, we will have to have a few practice shots first."

Gee, even his voice was an arctic note.

Mentally whimpering, Sora forcefully dragged his feet towards the tall man. He started to slightly panic as he watched Sephiroth lead Riku away for a private chat.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

"Cut! That was good! That was good! Scene 7 is over. Take a break and we'll start on scene 8 in a few." Ansem barked out his instructions and then went back to eating his banana.

Sora sighed, letting out a breath. He really didnt see a point to this movie. Personally, he thought it was stupid. So a guy got his heart broken. Next scene, Riku would be saving him from his suicide attempt and they would fall in love and blah blah blah. Too cliche in his opinion. It would just be another romance story and with a noob actor like him, he didnt see Riku's fame level rising much. He wondered how the story ended. He hadnt bothered to ask, as he had just gone with the flow. At the moment, he couldnt bring himself to care much.

How many ways of walking were there anyway? Ansem had chewed him for not 'walking right' in the first 4 scenes. Walk straighter! Stop slouching! Your ass is sticking out a tad too much. Your footsteps are uneven, you dolt!

Did anybody give a damn how he walked? It wasnt like the audience focused on your walking... but noo, Ansem insisted that he walk right and for over an hour, he had to learn how to walk 'the correct way'.

Acting was very very tiring.

Sora had started to draw doodles in the sand, one that looked vaguely like a stick figured Ansem. He had drawn a small dagger and had it peirce the stick figure. Somehow, this made him feel a tad bit better. The boy looked up to see Riku looking down on him with a smirk.

"Bashing poor Ansem behind his back now, are we? The 8th scene is coming up. We'd better get going."

Riku smirked to himself as Sora rushed off, trampling his doodle as he rushed off towards the filming stage. He remembered the first time he had met Ansem. He had gone as far as to make a silver haired, orange eyed voodoo doll and had nailed its head right into a tree. Yes, Ansem was that bad.

Turning around, the blonde followed Sora back to the movie shoot. He could see Sora in deep conversation with Ansem, who was pointing at the sea, making ridiculous little drowning motions. Sora was nodding his little head, his fists clenched in determination as he looked from the sea back to Ansem and then back to the sea again.

Riku snorted.

Anxiety was Sora. It'd probably take another hour or so to get him to 'drown right'.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

The drowning scene was played out flawlessly by Sora. The fact that he couldnt swim very well must have helped him do the part perfectly. Fortunately, Riku really had come to the rescue before Sora drowned completely. Ansem and Sephiroth just stood there, wondering how an island boy who had lived in a place surrounded by water, would not know how to swim.

They were now about to film the CPR scene and Sora lay there, twitching nervously.

"Stop with the twitching, boy! You're supposed to be half-dead! Ready.. 3.. 2.. 1, Action!"

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Sora's P.o.V"**

I lay there nervously, my mind blank. I hadnt realized that I was twitching untill Ansem yelled at me. Stupid insatiable bastard, should die and burn in hell for good!

"3.. 2.. 1, Action!"

Huh? Oh damnit! Whats going on again? Whys everything so dark? Oh right, my eyes are closed, but why? I could feel a hot breath right above my left cheek and I freaked.

"Help! Help me!" I sat up to see a bewildered Riku staring at me as if I had grown a second head. I smacked him upside the head in my anger and his bewilderment turned into anger.

"What the hell!" He asked me.

"Why were you so close? I need my personal space you know." I glared at him with all the anger I had.

"We are supposed to be filming the CPR scene, you idiot."

I flushed. I didnt want to go through the CPR scene. I suddenly realized that I hadnt asked Sephiroth if there would be any kissing in this movie. Hugs, I can go through with but kissing was going way too far! Yes, I know that CPR is not seen as kissing but its still close enough, with the whole lip to lip thing and all.

"Cut, cut! Hikari, what the hell are you doing!" I turned to see Ansem.

Oh, God. His right eye is twitching like mad. That I cannot take as a good sign. Run, run away as fast as you can.

Unfortunatly, my retarded feet refused to listen.

I gulped and started to stutter.

"He.. h..he was getting close to m..me.. and Ifeeluncomfortable withthatbastard so near me." Nobody had a clue as to what I said, so I just sat there feeling like an idiot.

"If it will help, all you have to do is lie there! Of all the imbeciles I have to work with... again! Do it again! Take your positions and 3.. 2.. 1.. action!"

I lay there once more and I could feel the droplets of water that fell off of Riku's long silvery hair. It was getting a little bothersome but I decided to keep my complaints to myself if I wanted to live. Ansem would have my head if I didnt do this right.

I felt that hot breath return. It ghosted on and off of my right cheek, following the rhythm of Riku's breathing pattern. I felt his hand gently tip my head back and part my lips open. I knew what was about to come and I was scared out of my wits.

I felt a funny feeling travel up my spine and my anxiety level was soaring high.

I felt the air between us move as he nelt down quickly and attached his lips to mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Riku's P.o.V"**

Triumph! Ahaha! I had his lips under mine and I felt a silly little victorious feeling surround me. This was classified as CPR but I was still kissing him. I made sure to make it seem as though I was breathing into him.

His lips are a soft flesh. I really like the feel. Most of the guys I had before this usually had chapped ones.

I went through the procedures but Sora was making no move to become conscious. Not wanting him to get in trouble by the director, I elbowed him in the stomach and he finally sat up, gasping for air.

"Cut! That was good enough. Hn. Maybe I should have had Sora spit out some sea water and maybe a peice of kelp."

To hell with that. I sent a glare at Sephiroth and he nodded in understanding. The two blondes started conversing over the whole kelp and water thing while I turned back to Sora. He was glaring at me again. Does he really hate me that much?

"You elbowed me in the stomach!"

"You werent waking up." I sighed and shook my head.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

The movie shoot had to have been the most longest one Riku had ever filmed. Atleast, it seemed that way. Perhaps it was just the bittersweet temptation that Sora was making him go through.

The fact that both of them werent wearing anything but butt-tight swimming trunks wasnt helping Riku either. He would drool a whole lake and Sora would wonder why. He would stare at Soras ass during an entire scene and Sora wouldnt notice. He could grope Soras cute little buttocks all he wanted. Sora would thank him for cleaning the back of his swimsuit.

The sex scenes were finally coming up and Riku was fueled and ready to go.

Once again, Sora was talking to Ansem. The boy looked confused and after seeing Ansem cross his arms sternly, he took off his shirt, leaving Riku to admire from afar.

Sora walked away from Ansem towards the towels and sat on one of them, looking puzzled. He stared off into space, zoning out.

Personally, Riku didnt see Sora as the type to go for this movie. Porn didnt really seem to fit the boy because his innocent aura was blindingly bright. He wondered how Sephiroth had managed to convince the boy to act in this movie. Then again, he _had _seen the house that Sora had lived in. He would be desperate for money too if he was in Soras situation.

"Time for part three, scene 1. Everybody to their positions." Ansem's crisp voice had everybody moving immediately. Sora sat on the towels, still looking a bit confused while the camera men and everyone else took their places.

Sephiroth sat in the managers chair behind Ansem. He observed Sora closely to see if he would go through with this once he found out that this was all just a porno movie. Surely he would. He had come too far to quit now. If he still complained, then he would have to throw in more munny and everything would turn out fine. He would make sure of it.

Sora sat there wondering what the hell was going on. Ansem's advice had been; 'just go with the flow and let Riku take care of everything'. He snorted. What the hell did that mean? What was he supposed to do? He didnt know his lines for this scene and he had been too afraid to ask Ansem. He supposed that he would just sit there and let Riku take care of him.

"Part three, scene 1... in 3.. 2.. 1.. action!"

Sora looked up to see Riku walking towards him in a predatory way. He felt excitement and anxiety well up in the pit of his stomach as he merely watched. His mouth went dry and he felt that strange, familiar feeling of euphoria travel up his spine. Everything was going in slow motion and suddenly, it was just Riku and himself. All the others: Sephiroth, Ansem, the camera men, had all disappeared. They were alone.

Atleast, it felt that way. He knew in the back of his head, that the others were all still there and that they were watching but it seemed to be too much of an effort to bring himself to care.

Riku nelt down and Sora felt his breath hitch as the blonde came closer untill there was barely any space left inbetween them. The blonde came even closer untill Sora felt the other boys breath on his own lips. Hesitantly, Sora leaned in and closed the small gap that separated them, attaching lips with the boy in front of him. They stayed that way untill Sora felt a tongue lap at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth cautiously, allowing it to enter. He moaned quietly as he felt Riku's tongue massage his own.

Why was he allowing this to happen? It was strange how he didnt feel like pulling away. He was doing this for the money right? For his mother and himself. He wasnt doing this for his own pleasure. He wasnt.

Sora allowed Riku's hand to wander around his waist but his eyes widened as the hand slowly cupped his crotch. Freaking, he tried to pull away from the (unwanted?) gesture but Riku had a tight hold around him.

Finally, having no choice, he decided to bite down on the tongue that was still in his mouth, receiveing a muffled cry from Riku.

**"What the fuck?"**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 4 Fin. To be continued.

Revised and redone! The way I wrote before reminds me of a corny overexcited fangirl on too much sugar. Reviewers will have access to naked Sora and Riku plushies to do evil dirty things with them. Meeeow- wink.

-Maniac


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 5 of My First Job as a Homo

Yes, I'm here and I'm not dead. My sincerest apologies to my readers. I've caught that nasty case of writersblock that's been going around.

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- Only the plot. The characters arent mine.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"Practice makes Perfect"**

It was unclear as to who said that last remark. It could have been Riku, who was currently nursing his sore tongue. It could have been Sora, who was innocently looking inbetween his legs. It could have been Ansem who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Hell, it could have been one of the camera men, upset from the interuption.

Maybe all of them said it at the same time.

There was a slightly awkward silence before chaos broke out. Riku glared at Sora and broke out in a fit of obscinities which Sora ignored. He was still busy looking between his legs, his eyes wide.

The cameramen were insane. Each fanboy was going crazy and booing at the two stars that were sitting in the middle of the stage. Sephiroth sat in his manager's chair looking slightly bummed out. Perhaps Sora wasnt going to give in so easily. The man watched as the boy finally got over his shock. He glared at Riku, who was still yelling out a long stream of rainbow flavored words before pouncing on the silver haired boy. Riku's eyes widened slightly as Sora started beating up his face.

Oh, noes. His beautiful face.

A punch was delivered to his forehead. Another on both cheeks. Ah, shit. Now the boy was trying to choke him.

Growling, he grabbed Sora by the scruff of his shirt and pulled the smaller boy off of him as though he weighed nothing.

However, it was too late. His face was ruined! The horror. He hoped it wouldnt swell up and look gross.

Ansem, having had enough, got up from his seat and angrily walked towards the young brunette.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Its the last few scenes and you ruin the main characters face! What are we going to do now, you insufferable brat!"

The mans eyes were a furious fiery color.

Sora sat there, droplets of tears streaming down his face with his lips quivering for all it was worth. He finally broke down into small wails as he pointed an accusing finger at Riku.

"H.. He touched me.. d-d..down there..!! W-why would he t-touch me down there?" The brunette was near hysterical.

Well, it wasnt everyday that somebody touched you on the groin. He didnt even know Riku all that well. He had just met him that day, after all.

Ansem stood there, deep in thought. Did this boy not know the definition of 'porn'? What the hell was wrong with this kid?

He looked over at Sephiroth to see if he would be able to help him solve this hectic problem. After all, it 'was' the older Yamamoto who had hired this poor excuse of a human being.

Sephiroth walked over, slumping his shoulders as he arrived. It was very uncharacteristic of Sephiroth to do so.

"Just where, pray tell, did you find this little... please tell me you did not get him off the streets!"

The golden eyed man stared in disbelief as Sephiroth's shoulders slumped even farther.

"Oh, fuck no! Seph- argh. I knew I smelled something weird around here. The stupid boy reeks the smell of virgin.Damn you, Yamamoto. You and I just wasted munney on this shit and we're not gonna make a profit at all!"

Sephiroth glared and snapped back. "I looked everywhere on this puny island and he was the best thing I could find. You try looking for a last minute gay boy when all you have is three fucking days!"

"I'm not gay."

They were interupted by a squeaking Sora, who had listened to the two grown ups going at it. The boy hiccuped and glared at the two blondes before getting up and walking away. He was immediately grabbed by a forceful hand that belonged to one desperate looking Yamamoto.

"No. You are going to finish this movie and you are not leaving untill we do so."

Sephiroth looked at Sora coldly before sighing as the boy looked up at him with unhappy droopy eyes.

"Mr. Yamamoto, what kind of a movie has a guy touching another guys thingy? I never asked you, so, what kind of a movie is this?" Sora whispered his question as he looked up at Sephiroth's aqua green eyes.

Said man sighed as he tiredly rubbed his nose. "Its called porno and judging by the fact that you cant even say the word penis, I'll be surprised if you even know what porn is."

The younger males eyes widened. Porno!

Sora immediately started to shake his head, utterly horrified at the idea.

He had once gone on google to do a science project on the human reproductive system. It was the night before the project was due and he hadnt started on it. Of course, plagerism was the way to go. He had typed in a few words into the search engine and had clicked on a link that had seemed perfectly innocent. Of course, the website that had popped out was anything but that. Images of a male's most precious organ and boobs the size of basketballs had filled Sora's mind for months after that incident.

No! He was not about to be deflowered that way, by some snobby, self-centered rich boy who didnt care about him at all!

But, what was he to do with his mother then? He had house bills to pay and needed munny to buy food for himself and his mother to eat. Then there were the mediction and hospital bills.

Sora hung his head as he felt his heart clench. He felt tears sting at his eyes and at that moment, he felt so helpless and alone.

He couldnt just run to his mothers arms and cry. That would make her feel terrible and he would never do anything to see his mother sad. Working at Starbux would barely cover the cost of dinner and there were no family members to turn to.

Sora looked up to meet Sephiroths deep eyes. He wiped at his eyes and frowned. He had never imagined earning munny this way. He never thought that he would have to come this far.

"I'll double your salary if you finish this for us and we'll be gone. Out of your hair and you will never to hear from us again."

Sora sniffled once more before comtemplating Sephiroths offer. How did gay sex work anyway?

_'If.. if its just for this once, then maybe I'll take the offer. Its a good pay anyway.'_

The brunette tried to persuade himself, with thoughts of the few bright sides he had to his current situation. He shut his eyes tightly before looking up to see the expectant eyes of Sephiroth and Ansem.

After what felt like hours, he finally nodded his consent.

"I'll do it but only if I get payed first.. a- and.. I dont know how to..." He blushed.. unsure how to put his thoughts into words. His mind, which had only run on pure thoughts didnt know how to explain his problem of not knowing how to 'do it'.

Sephiroth nodded before Ansem could voice out his complaint. No matter what, he was not gonna lose this brunette and spend more munny on this God damned porno production than he had to.

"I guess, we'll be staying on this damned island longer than I thought." He turned to an irritated Ansem, then trained his eyes on Sora. "We will finish this at a later date and because you do not know anything about gay intercourse, I will have Riku come over to your house for practice."

He frowned and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Soras worried frown. "Is there a problem with these arrangements?"

"Oh no, its just that, will I have to do this more than once?"

"That will be entirely up to you. I strongly suggest practice because if you do not do it correctly on stage, you will be asked to return with more experience." Ansem looked at Sora squarely in the face as he said this.

Sighing, the brunette nodded before turning around and walking away.

Feeling neglected, Riku stood up indignantly. "I dont see why he has to look that depressed. He should be honored to have a chance with me."

The two older men snorted before walking off, completely ignoring the youngest Yamamoto.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Sora was sitting in the middle of his chemistry class, scratching his head while willing his brain to absorb the contents of his periodic table. Unfortunatly for him, it wasnt working. His brain was like a defective sponge. It absorbed nothing when he needed it the most.

He stuck out his tongue and furiously ran his eyes over the symbols and numbers while mentally scolding himself for not studying earlier. The damn movie shoot had worn him out drastically and he had fallen head first into his bed as soon as he had gotten home.

The movie shoot.

Riku..

The thought of him instantly brought aqua green eyes into sight. Jeez, could they get any brighter? They were so vivid that it felt as though they were right in front of his very eyes.

Oh wait, they **were** in front of his eyes. Infact, just millimeters away.

Sora snapped his head back, accidentally hitting the student behind him in the nose. He apologized, horrified as he saw blood gush out of the big thing.

"Oh for goodness sake, Soran! You cannot go through a class without injuring somebody, can you? Sevvy dearie, why dont you head down to the nurses office. Off you go, off you go. Toodaloo."

"Its Severus, you stupid old bat." The boy muttered, before excusing himself from class. He snarled at Sora before walking out the door.

The teacher glared at the brunette once more before turning her attention to Riku.

Hmm. Riku?

The brunette stared stupidly at him. What the hell was he doing here?

Their teacher, Mrs. Goonies, turned around and smiled brightly at the class, her crooked white teeth stretching miles long into a smile. "Attention class. Oh, yoo hoo? We have a new student all the way from Travis Tow-"

"Thats Traverse town." Riku corrected.

"Indeed, yes. What I just said, Travis Town. His name is Yamamoto Ruki."

"Riku."

"What I just said, you silly little boy; Ruki. Now be quiet."

"It's his first day here, so you had better be nice and show him around. Invite him to your lunch table and fit him in into your little groupies. Now Ruki, sit down... hm, where shall I seat you? Ah yes, next to Kairi. Kairi, raise your hand please."

Rikus eyes shifted over to a beaming redhead, obviously pissing her pants in excitement. What a disappointment. His desk was across the room from Soras. Frowning, he walked over to the waving redheaded girl, took his seat, and pointedly ignored her.

Class went by in a zoom after that.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

rest of chapter deleted cause i'm too lazy to finish it. you can read the rest on the next chapter... sorry that this is a short one.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 5 Fin.

To be continued.

Kingdom Hearts writers have all.. DIED OR SOMETHING! I havent read a nice rikuxsora fanfic in a long time. Anyway, sorry for taking five billion years on this chapter. I got most of it done a long time ago but I was too lazy to finish the rest. Stupid school.

I read this story over again and I really must say this: I SUCK at this writing shit. What the hell kind of crap is _this_?! I'm discouraged to continue but I'll finish it up anyway.. hopefully in the next decade or so. Ciao lovlies.

-Maniac


End file.
